Being A Gay is Not A Problem, Right?
by February and April
Summary: Kyuhyun diculik sesorang, sedangkan ia sudah memiliki kekasih perempuan tetapi penculiknya juga meraba-raba tubuhnya! Dan penculiknya seorang pria! Kyuhyun as uke! UkeKyu! Kyuuke! Gak suka gak usah baca, salam damai! Yang udah baca dan suka komennya dimohon ya*sujud*. Prolog nih! Masih seger! Adegan limun, yang masih kecil jangan baca.


Being a Gay is Not A Problem, Right?

_Cinta itu tidak punya batasan, tidak bisa ditetapkan dari awal, ketika ia memilih belum tentu hatinya terpilih. Patah hati dan putus cinta adalah hal biasa, sampai kenikmatan yang sebenarnya ada dan menyapa keduanya. Ketika seseorang yang tidak kau sangka-sangka menaruh rasa, maka tidak akan bisa menerka apa yang bisa ia perbuat demi mendapatkan perhatianmu_.

Pemain: Kyuhyun sebagai uke! BottomKyu. Uke Kyu. Seme belum diputuskan di chapter ini! Silahkan ditebak-tebak dulu ^~^

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun bukan milik author, tapi author mencintai Kyuhyun sampe dada ini sesak. FF milik aku! Gak boleh copas copas! Gak boleh hina-hina soalnya a nada Don't like don't read. Gak suka gak usah baca! Gak usah protes! Apalagi yang benci sama Kyu uke! Pergi sono! Author galak mode on ^^

**February and April**

"Oh lihatlah Kyuhyun! Kau tampak begitu seksi sekarang, hahaha!"

Tawa menggelegar, memanas dan semakin menyiksa ia saja. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menahan amarah di balik ikatan yang menjerat seluruh tenaganya –membuatnya tampak bodoh hanya bisa terdiam saat tangan itu menyapa seluruh bagian tubuhnya; leher, dada, perut, pusar, paha dan lalu berakhir di bagian selangkangannya. Kyuhyun merasa terhina. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terpukul adalah, seseorang ini adalah pria yang mungkin seorang psikopat penyuka sesama jenis.

Tidak dipungkiri. Kyuhyun membenci semua ini, menyesampingkan kenyataan bahwa ia bukan seorang penyuka sesama jenis Kyuhyun tidak menyukai ketidak-berdayaannya terhadap pelecehan tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah ia sudah memiliki kekasih seorang gadis cantik bernama Seohyun, dan beribu kali dalam otaknya ia mengenang rupa kekasihnya itu setiap tangan kotor ini merabanya. Ia muak! Tapi ia tak berdaya! Kyuhyun membenci semua ini, benci sosok dalam pakaian hitam dan wajah tertutup topeng merah itu dan dalam prediksinya ia yakin sosok itu hanyalah pecundang yang hanya bisa menculik dan menekan.

Berawal dari siang naas dimana Kyuhyun sengaja melewati rute baru menuju rumahnya dan ah ya salahkan juga motor sialannya yang rusak sehingga mengharuskan si tampan ini berjalan kaki. Seohyun juga tidak tengah senggang, kekasih manisnya itu memiliki kursus piano tambahan seusai sekolah. Ya, Kyuhyun masih pelajar dan sial! Dia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Terjebak di gedung tidak menyenangkan ini bukanlah tujuan hidupnya.

Batin Kyuhyun menjerit saat perlahan seragamnya benar-benar lepas.

"Tidak! Kau bajingan!" Akhirnya sumpalan di mulutnya lepas—penculik gila itu sengaja melepaskannya dan juga melepaskan topeng merah menyala yang ada pada dirinya. Kyuhyun membelalak seketika. Ia kenal orang ini, ia sangat mengenal orang ini!

"Kau milikku Kyuhyun!" Ujarnya penuh penekanan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat adanya aura posesif dalam mata itu.

"Hyung! Kenapa—hmmp!" Sumpalan itu memang sudah hilang namun sekarang bibirnya sudah dilahap liar, penuh nafsu dan juga menuntut. Kyuhyun merasakan lengannya panas saat jemari orang itu mencengkramnya hingga ia terpaksa membuka mulut paksa. Lidah itu menari-nari, menyapu langit-langit dan memonopoli seluruh isi dalam mulutnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun dan tanpa ada lelah terus melayangkan perawanan.

Kyuhyun melemas, tidak ada guna ia menolak dan jangan luapkan betapa hebatnya ciuman itu memanjakan dirinya.

"Ah!" Desahan Kyuhyun keluar. Bibirnya agak memerah dan tubuhnya sekarang pasrah seutuhnya.

"Kau milikku! Kau milikku, bitch!" Dan suara itu mengawali segalanya.

Kyuhyun menjerit.

Keringatnya bercucuran.

Sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya seolah membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua, melesak masuk se-irama dengan desahan sang pelaku.

Orang sialan ini.

Membuat hasratnya bertumpu menjadi satu.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa memungkiri.

Bahkan deshaannya sekarang telah mengerang memanggil, menangis dan meraung kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"Ahh… haha… ohh… kau milikku Kyuhyun! Yeah! MILIKKU!" Bisiknya posesif.

Dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan desahan dan desahan hingga akhirnya ia mengerang panjang menyambut kelamnya malam yang akan menyapa.

TBC

Yuk tebak siapa yang jadi seme Kyuhyun kali ini? Jangan salahkan author bikin Kyuhyun uke ya, author liat banyak banget yang hina-hina ff pake karakter kyuhyun jadi uke, padahal itu kan hak yang nulis. Berpendapat boleh kan? Tapi untunglah di karya author sebelumnya gak ada yang protes ^_^ itu yang jadi semenya sungmin loh, pas bagian akhir itu maksudnya sungmin sama kyuhyun, hoho. Author bukan berarti gak suka Sungmin ya garah-garah jelek jelekin sungmin di sana(takut dimarahin kms, kms kan pemarah semua),tapi yang jelas author cinta sama kyuhyun uke! Hidup Kyuhyun uke! Kyuhyun imut, semakin hari bertambah imut! Sparkyu juga makin cinta!


End file.
